greatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Летнее время
[[Файл:Begin CEST.svg|мини|'весной:' Переход с «нормального» на летнее время]] [[Файл:End CEST.svg|мини|'осенью:' Переход с летнего на «нормальное» время]] Летнее время — ( ) время, сдвинутое на 1 час вперёд относительно времени, принятого в данном часовом поясе. Вводится во многих странах в летний период с целью экономии электроэнергии на освещение. В зимний период время «сдвигают» обратно, возвращаясь к «зимнему времени» (этот термин не является официальным). В большинстве стран «зимнее время» совпадает со стандартным астрономическим временем часового пояса. В России, однако, в большинстве регионов летнее время отличается от поясного не на один, а на 2 часа, а «зимнее» — на час; например, вставая летом в 7 утра, мы фактически встаём в 5 утра по стандартному поясному времени. Причина этого в том, что в России/СССР летнее время вводилось дважды (см. ниже). В России переход на летнее время осуществляется в последнее воскресенье марта (в 2009 году — 29 марта, 2010 — 28 марта). В этот день, в два часа ночи стрелки переводятся на час вперёд. Переход на «зимнее время» осуществляется в последнее воскресенье октября (в 2009 году — 25 октября, в 2010 — 31 октября) в три часа ночи на час назад. Из-за этого октябрь является самым длинным месяцем года. Для удобного запоминания порядка перевода стрелок часов используют мнемоническое правило первых букв: «''ВВ'' — весной вперед, ОО — осенью обратно» (сокращённо: «ВВ ОО»). Критики летнего времени говорят о негативном влиянии перевода часов на здоровье людей и указывают на то, что экономическая польза летнего времени не доказана. Научный журнал Nature в 1918 году напечатал редакционную статью, в которой подвергал сомнению идею перевода стрелок часов, предлагая подобным же образом изменять показания термометров.Россия начинает игры со временем — Жизнь — IFX.RU 27 марта 2009 года Интерфакс Экономика История thumb|upright| В этих древних [[водяные часы|водяных часах серия передач вращает цилиндр, чтобы показать длину часа применительно к каждому дню в году.]] В некоторых древних цивилизациях светлое время суток было разделено на 12 равных часов независимо от длины дня, в результате чего дневные часы были длиннее в летнее время. В частности, римские водяные часы имели различные шкалы для различных месяцев в году: на широте Рима третий час от восхода, hora tertia, в зимнее солнцестояние начинался по современным стандартам в 09:02 солнечного времени и продолжался 44 минуты, но в летнее солнцестояние он начинался в 06:58 и продолжался 75 минут. После периода античности, гражданские часы одинаковой длины в конечном счёте вытеснили неравные, таким образом, гражданское время более не варьировалось по сезонам. Неравные часы всё ещё используются, в частности, в монастырях Афона. thumb|upright=0.7|left| [[Бенджамин Франклин предложил стрельбой из пушек на рассвете будить жителей Парижа.]] 26 апреля 1784 г., будучи американским посланником во Франции, Бенджамин Франклин, автор пословицы «Кто рано ложится и рано встаёт, здоровье, богатство и ум наживёт» ( ), Franklin (Франклин, Бенджамин) / Английские цитаты / Стихи (главная) / Verses.ru анонимно опубликовал письмо с предложением, чтобы парижане экономили на свечах, используя утренний солнечный свет. Это произведение в сатирической форме предлагало налогообложение оконных ставень, рационирование свечей, и пробуждение жителей звоном церковных колоколов и стрельбой из пушек на рассвете. Франклин считал, что 183 ночи между 20 марта и 20 сентября — это тот период, в который возможно не использовать свечи вообще, что позволяет сэкономить половину свечей в году, и сберечь тем самым 96 миллионов ливров в расчёте на 100 тысяч семей. thumb|right|upright=0.7| [[Хадсон, Джордж Вернон|Дж. В. Хадсон изобрёл современную систему «летнего времени», предложив её впервые в 1895 году.]] Современную систему «летнего времени» впервые предложил новозеландский энтомолог Джордж Вернон Хадсон ( ), чья сменная работа давала ему свободное время для коллекционирования насекомых, и позволила ему осознать ценность дополнительного дневного света. В 1895 году Хадсон представил статью в Веллингтонское философское общество, предлагая двухчасовой сдвиг для сохранения светлого времени суток, и после значительного интереса, проявленного в Крайстчёрче (Новая Зеландия), статья была издана в 1898 году. мини|слева|[[Уильям Уиллет]] Многие публикации неправильно приписывают изобретение летнего времени известному английскому строителю и любителю жизни на свежем воздухе Уильяму Уиллету. Он самостоятельно задумался над возможностью введения «летнего времени» в 1905 году во время поездки перед завтраком, во время которой он увидел спящий Лондон при уже поднявшемся солнце, заметив, сколько жителей города просыпают значительную часть летнего дня. Заядлый игрок в гольф, он также не любил завершать игру в сумерках. В 1907 г. в одной из газет Великобритании появилась статья «О растранжиривании дневного света» Уильяма Уиллетта с предложением переводить время на 20 минут вперёд каждое воскресенье апреля (в сумме — 80 минут), и производить обратный перевод стрелок в сентябре. Willett pamphlet: * * Уиллет безуспешно лоббировал своё предложение в Великобритании до своей смерти от гриппа см. статью Уильям Уиллет в 1915 году, и первой нацией в Европе, которая использовала идею Уиллета с целью сохранения угля во время войны (с 30 апреля 1916 года), стала Германия и её союзники в Первой мировой войне. Великобритания, большинство союзников, и множество европейских нейтральных стран вскоре последовали этому примеру; Россия и несколько других стран — в следующем году, а США — в 1918 году. thumb|upright| alt=Poster titled «VICTORY! CONGRESS PASSES DAYLIGHT SAVING BILL» showing Uncle Sam turning a clock to daylight saving time as a clock-headed figure throws his hat in the air. The clock face of the figure reads «ONE HOUR OF EXTRA DAYLIGHT». The bottom caption says «Get Your Hoe Ready!»|Плакат-приветствие от компании-продавца сигар, 1918 г. Во многих странах были выпущены однотипные плакаты на данную тему, которые призывали к патриотическим чувствам. мини|слева|Первый перевод часов на летнее время в [[1918 году, Ohio Clock,The Ohio Clock on Flickr — Photo Sharing! Капитолий (Вашингтон), США.]] После окончания Первой мировой войны (в 1918 г.) Германия отказалась от перевода часов и вновь ввела эту систему в 1940 г. под властью Третьего рейха. В 1945 система была отменена и опять введена в 1949 (ФРГ) и 1950 г. (ГДР). В ФРГ отмена летнего времени произошла в 1960 г., и новое его введение — в период нефтяного кризиса 1973 г. США отказались от системы летнего времени в 1919 г., снова ввели её в 1941 г., через 40 дней после сражения с японцами на Пёрл-Харборе, отменили после окончания войны, и вновь ввели — в 1974 году. В Японии перевод стрелок производился с 1946 г. по инициативе оккупационной американской администрации и был прекращён в 1952 году. cybersecurity.ru — Переход на зимнее время: особенности и история (14:59) 24.10.2009 В Тайване летнее и зимнее время вводились в 1945—1961 и в 1974—1975 годы, после чего эта система была отменена. Настоящее положение thumb|400px|right| В настоящее время 76 стран используют, в том или ином варианте, летнее время (из них в 10 странах оно применяется не во всех регионах), и 128 стран не используютСм. статистику.. В северном полушарии летнее время используется в США, Канаде, странах Европы, на всей территории России. В южном полушарии летнее время используется в Австралии, Новой Зеландии, Парагвае, Бразилии, Аргентине, Чили. Отказались от введения летнего времени Япония, Китай, Индия, Сингапур, а также республики бывшего СССР: Узбекистан, Таджикистан, Туркменистан, Грузия, Казахстан, Киргизия (Туркменистан, Грузия, Киргизия сохранили «декретное время»). В различных странах идёт оживлённая политическая борьба за сохранение или отмену летнего времени. За сохранение ратуют энергетики, производители спортивного инвентаря и сети розничной торговли, за отмену — здравоохранение, транспорт и фермеры. В России и Европе (до 2002 года) переход на летнее время осуществляется в последнее воскресенье марта в 2:00 переводом часовых стрелок на 1 час вперёд, а обратный переход осуществляется в последнее воскресенье октября в 3:00 переводом стрелок на 1 час назад. Начиная с 2002 года, согласно директиве ЕС(2000/84/EC)DST News — European Union Daylight Saving Time news в Европе переход на летнее время осуществляется в 01:00 по Гринвичу(GMT). В США и Канаде с 2007 года переход на летнее время осуществляется во второе воскресенье марта в 2:00 и возвращается обратно в первое воскресенье ноября, также в 2:00Изменения в периоде действия летнего времени в США в 2007 г.. Следует заметить, что не по всей территории Соединённых Штатов и Канады летнее время используется одинаково. К примеру, на северо-западе канадской провинции Онтарио жители отказываются переводить стрелки летомРоссия переводит стрелки — Главные новости — Финмаркет. Россия В России летнее время впервые было введено декретом Временного правительства от 1 июля 1917 года. В 1931 году возврат к «зимнему времени» был отменён, и СССР стал жить по «декретному времени» (бывшему летнему), со сдвигом на 1 час, но без ежегодного перевода стрелок. Вновь перевод стрелок был возобновлён с 1 апреля 1981 г. Постановлением Совета министров СССР.Газета «Волжская Коммуна». ВРЕМЯ И ЕГО ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ В МИРЕ, РОССИИ И САМАРЕ, но уже относительно декретного времени, так что общий сдвиг летнего времени в России достиг 2 часов. В 2008 г. Сергеем Мироновым в Госдуму был внесён законопроект об отмене перехода на летнее время, к документу прилагались результаты исследований, которые показывали, что переход с одного времени на другое негативно сказывается на здоровье россиян; однако 3 декабря 2008 года Дума отклонила законопроект в первом чтении — отчасти это было вызвано отсутствием достаточного числа научных доказательств вреда для здоровья. Аналогичные предложения выносились на Думу несколько раз и до этого, например, в 2003 году, но всегда отклонялись.Законопроект № 63422-5, внесённый 23.05.08 В ноябре 2009 г. депутатом от фракции «Единая Россия» Василием Захарьящевым в Госдуму снова был внесён законопроект под названием «О переходе РФ к поясному времени»Законопроект № 283223-5 «О переходе Российской Федерации к поясному времени» внесён в Государственную Думу 16.11.2009. Законопроект был внесен на следующий день после того, как, выступая перед Федеральным собранием, Дмитрий Медведев, высказал сомнение в эффективности перехода на зимнее и летнее время. По его мнению, необходимо сравнить выгоды данного перехода и очевидные неудобства. Кроме отмены перехода, новый законопроект предлагает упразднить так называемое декретное время — изменения в исчислении времени, введенные в 1930 году. Тогда переход на зимнее и летнее время был отменен, однако к поясному времени был добавлен час. Когда в 1981 году переход решено было вернуть, декретное время не отменили. Таким образом получилось, что летом местное время субъектов Российской Федерации опережает поясное на 2 часа, а зимой — на час. В рамках нового законопроекта предлагается отказаться от лишних часов. Кроме того, Комитет Совета Федерации по промышленной политике поддержал проект закона Сергея Миронова, предусматривающий отмену перехода на летнее время, но сохранение декретного времени. Проект направлен на рассмотрение в Государственную Думу.Совфед поддержал закон об отмене перехода на «летнее» и «зимнее» время | Экономический фактор | Экология Следует заметить, что у перевода стрелок есть более простая альтернатива, которой придерживаются некоторые отказавшиеся от перевода страны — сдвиг режима работы на предприятиях в обратную сторону (то есть летом работа начинается раньше, зимой позже, и в зависимости от сложности работы — не только на 1 час). В Японии в некоторых ответственных случаях работа должна начинаться только через 2 часа после восхода солнца, например, при сдаче экзаменов. Экономия электроэнергии мини Целесообразность Перевод стрелок на летнее время целесообразен не во всех широтах. В тропических широтах (менее 23,5°) времена года выражены незначительно и продолжительность светового дня практически не меняется на протяжении всего года. В полярных широтах (более 66,33°) существует другое явление — полярный день (длящийся практически весь летний период) и полярная ночь (длящаяся весь зимний период). Фактически эффективная зона перевода стрелок лежит в пределах широт от 30° до 55°. В городах перевод стрелок малоэффективен — поскольку большинство офисов, магазинов, учебных заведений и производств используют освещение весь рабочий день. Это обусловлено большой площадью помещений и сравнительно малой поверхностью окон, что приводит к необходимости постоянной подсветки. В сельской местности перевод стрелок часов ничем не оправдан, так как там действует плавающий трудовой график, привязанный к световому дню (доиться раньше или позже своего обычного времени коровы не желают). В некоторых странах к переводу часов приурочивают какие-либо действия, проводящиеся дважды в год — например, испытание пожарной сигнализации. Оценки эффективности Споры о целесообразности перехода на летнее время уже несколько десятилетий продолжаются в странах ЕС, в США и в России.Кира Ремнева, Будем спать, «Газета» № 96 от 27.05.2008 г. По приблизительным оценкам, сделанным РАО ЕЭС (прекратившем своё существование 1 июля 2008 года), перевод стрелок позволяет экономить ежегодно около 4,4 млрд киловатт-часов. Если разделить это количество на всё население России (которое составляет около 141 млн человек), то каждый из россиян сэкономит в год по 31 , то есть в пересчёте на тарифы энергетических компаний (1,85 р/ ) — почти по 60 рублей в год или 5 рублей в месяц, (при том что только одна упаковка снотворного стоит в три раза дороже). А все вместе «экономим» — 8 млрд 140 млн рублей за год. По данным некоторых учёных, получается, что общие потери от перевода времени значительно превышают экономию. Также аргументом против летнего времени является то, что освещение не является в современном мире основным потребителем электричества. Более того, постепенный отказ от использования ламп накаливания и переход на более эффективные источники света (люминесцентные, светодиодные) сделает эту (и без того мизерную) экономию еще меньше. По оценкам ОАО «Системный оператор ЕЭС», предоставленным «Интерфаксу», переход на летнее время экономит с апреля по октябрь 2 миллиарда электроэнергии, что составляет 1,714 млрд рублей и примерно соответствует электропотреблению по ЕЭС России за сутки, и связано с более точным совмещением времени активности потребителей электроэнергии со светлым временем суток, уменьшая потребность в дополнительном освещении. В 1975 году Министерство транспорта США выполнило подсчёт, согласно которому потребление электроэнергии сокращалось на 1 %, а нефти — на 3 миллиона баррелей в месяц. Но спустя год Национальное бюро стандартов США констатировало отсутствие особой экономии. По оценкам 1970-х годов, в США экономия электроэнергии в результате перевода часов составляет 1 %. Новости NEWSru.com :: В Европе могут отменить переход на летнее время В 2000 году на двух территориях Австралии в период Олимпиады 2000 г. в Сиднее было произведено увеличение периода летнего времени. По сведениям Центра исследований рынков энергии в Австралии, это привело к увеличению потребления энергии и росту цен на электричество. В 2007 году Университет Осаки (Япония) разработал компьютерную модель для расчёта переводов времени в Осаке — эта модель показала отсутствие особой экономии энергии. Япония не переводит часы несколько последних десятилетий. В 2007 году Кембриджский университет в Великобритании констатировал, что переход на летнее время на практике не уменьшает, а стимулирует уровень потребления электроэнергии. В 2008 году Министерство энергетики США сообщило, что увеличение на 2 недели продолжительности летнего времени сэкономило 0,5 % электроэнергии за этот период. Энергетическая комиссия Калифорнии в 2008 году опубликовала исследование, согласно которому зимнее потребление электроэнергии в результате перевода стрелок снижается на 0,5 %, а летнее — на 0,2 %. Учёные из Калифорнии установили, что расход электроэнергии в штате США Индиана после перехода на летнее время уменьшился всего на 1—3 % Lay summary - New York Times (2008-03-08).. По мнению сторонников отмены летнего времени, в Российской Федерации экономия составляет 0,5 %. Кира Ремнева, Летний недосып, «Газета» № 52 от 23.03.2007 г. По данным американских и европейских учёных, опубликованных в Der Spiegel, перевод часов не снижает, а повышает на 1-4 % потребление электроэнергии за счёт повышенной потребности в отоплении в зимнее время и кондиционировании помещений — летом. Юрий Сунгурцев, Переход на летнее время. Кому выгодно перевести стрелки?, 29.03.2008 В Казахстане летнее время решили отменить (2005), ссылаясь, помимо медицинских причин и опыта зарубежных стран (Япония, Китай, Сингапур, Эстония, Узбекистан, Таджикистан и Туркменистан), на исследования, проведённые Комитетом по техническому регулированию и метрологии Министерства индустрии и торговли Казахстана. Эти исследования показали, что экономия электроэнергии, достигаемая в результате перевода стрелок часов весной, была «незначительной» и при этом расходовалась осенью, при возврате к зимнему времени. Аварийность и неполадки Регулярно при переводе стрелок часов отмечаются серьёзные проблемы на транспорте, в частности на железных дорогах. По данным компании Association of American Railroads, изменения, связанные с вводом летнего времени, ежегодно обходятся железнодорожным компаниям США в $12—20 млн. Железнодорожные аварии, связанные с переводом времени, были отмечены в 1960-е годы. Исследования в США, Великобритании, Испании и Бразилии показали, что непосредственно после перевода времени возрастает число дорожно-транспортных происшествий, но затем их количество снижается. Несмотря на то что многие современные операционные системы оснащены средствами автоматического перехода на зимнее-летнее время, в ряде случаев такие переходы вызывают проблемы для пользователей компьютеров — например, если на компьютере стоит несколько операционных систем. В старых операционных системах, которые ещё до сих пор используются по разным причинам, автоматического перевода времени вообще не предусматривалось. ТИМ, Warning: таймеры Ваших PC снова врут!, Софт Маркет, 05.02.1992 Менее интеллектуальная, чем компьютеры, техника — электронные часы, видеомагнитофоны, цифровые фото- и видеокамеры и т. п. — не оснащена автоматическим переключателем времени, и там перевод приходится делать вручную. Однако сделанные в СССР электронные наручные часы с автоматическим переходом на летнее время после изменения законодательства делали это в неурочное время, и их приходилось перенастраивать 4 раза в году. Последствия для здоровья В 2003 г. 67 регионов России обратились в Госдуму с предложением отменить переход на летнее время. Президиум Российской академии медицинских наук сделал официальное заключение о вредных последствиях сдвигов во времени для здоровья населения.Российские регионы просят отменить «летнее» время [http://www.medlinks.ru/article.php?sid=6928 Переход на летнее время может быть отменён] Директор Центра социальной и судебной психиатрии им. Сербского Татьяна Дмитриева в интервью «Интерфаксу» утверждала по поводу перевода стрелок часов, что «Серьёзных отклонений — эмоциональных, психических или физических это не вызывает», отмечая незначительность изменения режима и наличие недели перестройки, без каких-либо негативных последствий для организма. Т. Дмитриева при этом считает: «Есть даже положительный момент. Перевод стрелок вперёд на один час — это определённая встряска, которая готовит организм к обновлению». По мнению главы Роспотребнадзора, главного государственного врача РФ Геннадия Онищенко, нет объективных данных о вреде перевода часов на здоровье, а неудобства, связанные с адаптацией, компенсируются продлением светового дня. По данным специалистов из Университета Хельсинки (Финляндия), переход на летнее время негативно влияет на людей — «сов» и больных сердечно-сосудистыми заболеваниями. Учёные из Германии (Университет Гронингена и Университет Людвига Максимилиана) в 2007 г. опубликовали в американском журнале Current Biology статью, в которой был проанализирован ритм жизни 55 тысяч человек. Оказалось, что организм в большинстве случаев не подстраивался под новое время, а жил по старому.Битва аргументов | Washington ProFile — International News & Information Agency По результатам исследований Российской академии медицинских наук,Перевод времени. Кому это надо? переходный период негативно отражается на здоровье человека: * Количество инфарктов возрастает в 1,5 раза. * Количество самоубийств увеличивается на 66 %. * Заметно увеличивается количество вызовов «Скорой помощи». По данным академика РАМН Валентина Покровского со ссылкой на проведённые исследования, «при переходе на новое время у маленьких детей и пожилых людей отмечаются стресс-реакции, нарушения режима сна, деятельности сердечно-сосудистой и иммунной систем, обменных процессов».Зачем переводить стрелки? Ради мизерной экономии россиян подвергают жестокому испытанию 27 октября 2008 По мнению доктора биологических наук, ведущего научного сотрудника Института проблем экологии и эволюции им. А. Н. Северцова РАН Владимира Ковальзона, Владимир Ковальзон — Теории и практики «копеечная» экономия не оправдывает нарушение биоритмов человека. Он утверждает: «Смещается буквально всё — от режима сна и питания до гормональных циклов. Тяжелее всего это переносят дети, инвалиды и люди с сердечной недостаточностью — они приходят в себя не меньше недели». Первый заместитель министра охраны здоровья Украины, заместитель директора по научной работе Института сердечно-сосудистой хирургии им. М. М. Амосова АМН Украины Василий ЛазоришинецЛАЗОРИШИНЕЦ Василий Васильевич — БД «Лабиринт»Первым заместителем министра здравоохранения Украины стал закарпатец Василий Лазоришинец | УЖГОРОД — ОКНО В ЕВРОПУ — UA-REPORTER.COM считает, что существуют как психологические, так и физиологические последствия перевода часов. По его мнению, они проявляются «во временном снижении работоспособности, нарушениях цикла сна и бодрствования» и при этом «затрагивают большую часть населения». Он утверждает, что приблизительно у 20 % людей ухудшается самочувствие и обостряются ранее имевшиеся заболевания. При этом смертность от инфарктов у лиц, страдающих сердечно-сосудистыми заболеваниями, возрастает на 70—75 %.Украина сдвигает время. Общество. ФОКУС По данным исследователей медицинского Каролинского Института (Karolinska Institutet) в Стокгольме (Швеция), опубликованным в New England Journal of Medicine, при переходе на летнее время повышается риск инфарктов миокарда на 5 % в первую неделю, а наибольший рост числа инфарктов наблюдается в первые три дня. При переходе на зимнее время риск, напротив, снижается, но в меньшей степени. Доктор Имре Яншки (Imre Janszky) объясняет это тем, что сокращение ночного отдыха на час может привести к нарушениям сна. В рамках этого исследования медики изучили статистику случаев инфаркта в Швеции с 1987 года, когда в этой стране было введено летнее время. Переход на летнее время увеличивает риск инфаркта | Наука и техника | Наука и технологии России Исследования, проведённые в Казахстане перед отменой в 2005 г. летнего времени, показали, что применение режима летнего и зимнего времени «определённо воздействует и на социальный фактор, приводит к повышению уровня заболеваемости населения, увеличению дорожно-транспортных происшествий, росту производственного травматизма и т. д.». Согласно социологическому опросу, проведённому Национальным центром проблем формирования здорового образа жизни Министерства здравоохранения на всей территории Казахстана, 51,6 % населения отрицательно реагирует на перевод времени, указывая на ухудшения самочувствия, бессонницу, сонливость. Многие из опрошенных жаловались на повышенное артериальное давление и раздражительность.Казахстан отменил процедуру перехода на летнее и зимнее время — Номад, Казахстан / 16.03.2005 / политика / Астана. 15 марта. КАЗИНФОРМ По данным службы скорой помощи Новосибирска за 1998, 1999 и 2000 гг., за первые 5 дней после перехода на летнее время количество вызовов к больным с гипертоническими кризами и инфарктами миокарда по сравнению с предыдущей пятидневкой возрастало на 11,7 %, а число суицидов за этот же период — на 66 %. Анализ смертности в г. Новосибирске в 1994 г. показал, что смертность от инфарктов миокарда в первую пятидневку летнего времени возрастает на 75 %, а число смертей от других причин — на 12,5 %. Новости «Русского переплета» Обследование на базе Новосибирского физкультурного колледжа в 1999 г. выявило, что практически здоровые люди и спортсмены разделяются на две группы — в первую (60 %) входят лица, которые не реагируют на перевод часов, тогда как ослабленные или переутомлённые граждане при исследовании показали ухудшение показателей умственной работоспособности, снижение функциональной активности полушарий мозга, торможение процессов проведения нервных импульсов. У них изменились показатели сердечно-сосудистой системы, ухудшилось самочувствие, в крови повысилось содержание атерогенных (приводящих к атеросклерозу) липидов, увеличился уровень стрессовых гормонов, ухудшилась иммунная защита. Отмечались также головная боль, ухудшение аппетита, бессонница, нарушения артериального давления и пульса, на электрокардиограмме были выявлены экстрасистолы и признаки ишемии миокарда. Наблюдались также изменение обменных показателей, снижение иммунной защиты и эндокринные сдвиги. По данным анкетного опроса населения, который провёл Новосибирский областной центр медицинской профилактики, 20 % респондентов не реагировали на перевод часов, 24 % не были уверены в наличии влияния, а 56 % населения отметили выраженные негативные реакции на смену времени. Большинство опрошенных отмечали неблагоприятное влияние перевода часов на своих детей и внуков. На парламентских слушаниях, организованных Томской областной думой в октябре 2001 г., выступили ряд специалистов с негативными заявлениями по поводу перевода часов. Доктор медицинских наук, профессор Н. Корнетов отметил высокий уровень депрессивного состояния у жителей Томска при переходе на летнее время. Доктор медицинских наук, профессор Г. Симуткин указывал на «огромное влияние» десинхронизации на возникновение психических расстройств. Доктор медицинских наук, профессор Т. Матковская отмечала ухудшение состояния детей в яслях и детских садах в течение первых 2—3 месяцев после перевода часов: «дети отказываются есть, завтраки остаются нетронутыми, до обеда ходят капризными и сонными, почти все впадают в депрессивное состояние, делаются неуправляемыми». По данным исследования в девятнадцати субъектах — в Красноярском, Алтайском краях, Новосибирской, Иркутской, Томской, Омской областях, проведённого медиками из Межрегиональной ассоциации «Сибирское соглашение», в первые 5 дней после перевода часов происходит увеличение числа вызовов «Скорой помощи» на 12 %, самоубийств — на 66 %, смертей от инфарктов — на 75 %, на треть — количество несчастных случаев. Ситуация нормализуется к концу третьей недели после перевода стрелок на час раньше. Согласно этим данным, общая годовая смертность из-за перевода стрелок вдвое превышает число смертей в автокатастрофах. Мифы и легенды Времени. Летнее время. Переход на летнее время По мнению руководителя Отделения информатики и системных исследований Московского НИИ психиатрии, http://www.mniip.org/ доктора медицинских наук Александра Немцова, http://city.live174.ru/content/press-conference/mozhno_li_v_rossii_pobedit_pyanstvo.htm?id=5534 весенний перевод времени хуже, чем осенний, поскольку организм человека ослаблен после зимы. По этой причине, как он считает, часы лучше вообще не переводить. При этом, по его мнению, реагируют сильнее всего люди, которые страдают различными заболеваниями. Отзывы политиков Как утверждает академик РАМН, заместитель председателя комитета Думы по охране здоровья, заслуженный врач РФ Н. Ф. Герасименко, перевод стрелок приводит к учащению вызовов «скорой помощи» и обострению хронических заболеваний. Н. Ф. Герасименко — Новости Он также утверждает, что у стюардесс, которые часто меняют часовые пояса, «резко нарушается детородная функция».Виктор ШЕНДЕРОВИЧ: Бесплатный сыр: 29.03.2003 По мнению академика РАМН, члена комитета Госдумы по охране здоровья и спорту Сергея Колесникова, «при переводе времени на час примерно у 20 % людей возникают различные проблемы со здоровьем».Известия. Ру: Скачки во времениИзвестия. Ру: Сергей Колесников: «Летнее время» необходимо отменить Как считает председатель комитета по вопросам социальной политики облсовета Кемеровской области Нина Зинкевич, «переход на летнее и зимнее время негативно влияет на здоровье россиян, особенно на северян и сибиряков, которые и без того живут в суровых климатических условиях». Она ссылалась на исследования учёных из Новосибирска и Томска, согласно которым «от перехода на летнее и зимнее время у людей, особенно детей и тех, кто страдает хроническими заболеваниями, снижается работоспособность, повышается восприимчивость организма к различным заболеваниям». Согласно приведённым ею данным, в первые 5 дней после перевода часов количество вызовов к больным-гипертоникам увеличивается до 12 %, а смертность от инфаркта вырастает на 75 %. Политика в Томске. Партийные новости. Кузбасские депутаты просят отменить переход на летнее и зимнее время По мнению председателя Совета Федерации России Сергея Миронова, перевод стрелок — дополнительный стресс для ослабленных и больных людей, а также причина 10-процентного снижения работоспособности. Он считает: «Всё, что создаёт дискомфорт для граждан России, должно решительно выметаться». При этом он ссылается на увеличение в течение 2 недель после перевода стрелок на час вперёд числа вызовов «скорой помощи» на 12 %, числа самоубийств — на 66 %, несчастных случаев — на 29 %, смертности от инфаркта миокарда — на 75 %, причём показатели приходят в норму лишь к концу третьей недели. Совместно с депутатами И. Д. Грачёвым и В. А. Черешневым С. Миронов внёс в Государственную думу проект федерального закона «О порядке исчисления времени на территории Российской Федерации» с отменой перевода стрелок часов. Час для сна, или Сбитые биоритмы? Споры о времени не утихают — АЭИ «ПРАЙМ-ТАСС» В интервью агентству «Интерфакс» 24 октября 2009 г. он сказал: «150-миллионное население России должно совершить скачок из одного часового пояса в другой». «И снова людям нужно идти в аптеку за сердечными лекарствами, снова в повышенную готовность должны приходить сотрудники „скорой помощи“. День очередного запланированного и освящённого законом стресса для миллионов россиян приближается неумолимо… Конец этому абсурду должен когда-то обязательно наступить и в России». ВЗГЛЯД / Миронов выступил против сезонного перевода времени С. Миронов заявил: «Перевод часов я считаю форменным издевательством над миллионами людей, которым приходится перестраивать свои суточные ритмы». Депутат от фракции ЛДПР Сергей Абельцев считает, что «по чьему-то недомыслию или злому умыслу мы два раза в год совершаем акт коллективного насилия над здоровьем наших граждан». Он полагает, что это абсурдно по смыслу и вредно для здоровья и сокращает продолжительность жизни. «Выступая за увеличение продолжительности жизни на словах, на деле мы только сокращаем её».ЛДПР предлагает пресечь «вредную практику» перехода на летнее время strana.ru 29 октября 2008 12 ноября 2009 года президент РФ Дмитрий Медведев в Послании Федеральному собранию Российской Федерации Послание Федеральному Собранию Российской Федерации 12 ноября 2009 года заявил, что нужно рассмотреть целесообразность переходов на летнее и зимнее время: «Это касается, кстати, и целесообразности перехода на летнее и зимнее время. Здесь тоже нужно сравнить все выгоды от экономии, очевидные неудобства, но сделать это надо». Незамедлительно в Государственную думу депутатом фракции «Единая Россия» Василием Захарьящевым был внесён законопроект «О переходе РФ к поясному времени». В данном законопроекте предполагается также упразднить «декретное время».В Думу внесен законопроект об отмене перехода на летнее время lenta.ru 14 ноября 2009 Объекты, не переходящие на летнее время На некоторых высокотехнологичных и стратегически важных объектах переход на летнее время не осуществляется по соображениям безопасности, так как это потенциально может привести к сбоям в синхронизации работы сложных систем и выдаче неверных данных. Так, например, российский ЦУП и все наземные станции слежения работают по декретному времениМКС и ЦУП не перейдут на «летнее» время, а ЕКА и МКС — по Гринвичу. Спутниковые навигационные системы обладают собственным системным временем и также не переходят на летнее время. См. также * Декретное время * Джетлаг Примечания thumb|upright| Письмо [[Франклин, Бенджамин|Франклина от 26 апреля 1784 года о дневном свете не имело заголовка и имени автора. Его первая публикация была в секции «Économie» журнала. пересмотренная английская версия (получена 2009-02-13) часто называется «Экономический проект» («An Economical Project»), но этот заголовок не принадлежит Франклину; см. также ]] thumb|upright| alt=Pamphlet cover showing a large British flag in red, white, and dark blue, with the large title «THE WASTE OF DAYLIGHT», an unreadable subtitle, and «WILLIAM WILLETT» near the bottom.| Памфлет [[Уильям Уиллет|Уильяма Уиллета с изложением идеи летнего времени выдержал 19 изданий. Памфлет Уиллета: * * ]] Ссылки * Карта стран, переходящих на летнее время и даты перехода * О негативном влиянии летнего времени на здоровье людей и экономическую ситуацию в стране * Графическое изображение временных зон и летнего времени * Три мифа о летнем-зимнем времени * Европейская точка зрения (англ.) Категория:Время Категория:Часовые пояса Категория:Лето af:Somertyd an:Horario de verano ar:توقيت صيفي arz:توقيت صيفى ast:Horariu de branu az:Yay vaxtı bat-smg:Vasaras čiesos be:Летні час be-x-old:Летні час bg:Лятно часово време bn:দিবালোক সংরক্ষণ সময় bs:Ljetno računanje vremena ca:Horari d'estiu cs:Letní čas cv:Çуллахи вăхăт da:Sommertid de:Sommerzeit dv:Daylight saving time el:Θερινή ώρα en:Daylight saving time eo:Somera tempo es:Horario de verano et:Suveaeg eu:Udako ordutegi fa:تغییر ساعت تابستانی fi:Kesäaika fr:Heure d'été fy:Simmertiid gl:Horario de verán he:שעון קיץ hr:Ljetno računanje vremena hu:Nyári időszámítás id:Waktu Musim Panas is:Sumartími it:Ora legale ja:夏時間 ka:ზაფხულის დრო kl:Aasaanerani nalunaaqqutaq ko:서머 타임 ku:Demjimêra Havîn la:Hora aestiva li:Zomertied lt:Vasaros laikas lv:Vasaras laiks mk:Летно сметање на времето ms:Waktu musim panas nl:Zomertijd nn:Sommartid no:Sommertid pl:Czas letni pt:Horário de verão ro:Ora de vară sah:Сайыҥҥы кэм sh:Ljetno računanje vremena simple:Daylight saving time sk:Letný čas sl:Poletni čas sr:Летње рачунање времена su:Wanci Usum Panas sv:Sommartid szl:Letńi czas ta:பகலொளி சேமிப்பு நேரம் th:เวลาออมแสง tl:Daylight saving time tr:Yaz saati uygulaması uk:Літній час ur:روشنیروز بچتی وقت vi:Quy ước giờ mùa hè yi:זומער זייגער zh:夏时制 zh-min-nan:Joa̍h-tang sî-kan